CHRYSALIDE
by 36scarlette
Summary: Cette fic est une alternative à l'épisode 28, losque Fersen découvre qu'Oscar est la jeune femme du bal rencontrée un mois auparavant; Oscar implore à Fersen de ne plus se voir et retourne au salon ramasser les morceaux de sa tasse qu'était brisée dans sa fuite. André lui propose son aide qu'elle refuse, préferrant rester seule un moment, elle cogita alors sur son avenir.
1. Chapter 1

Le lendemain, Oscar décide d'aller voir la Reine pour lui demander une nouvelle affectation qui la tiendrait loin de Fersen.

- Bonjour votre majesté.

- Bonjour Colonel Oscar.

- Votre majesté, j'aimerais vous soumettre une requête qui me tient à coeur.

- De quoi s'agit-il Oscar ?

- J'aimerais que votre majesté me retire le commandement de la Garde Royale et qu'elle m'affecte à un autre régiment.

- Comment Colonel ! Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? De quoi s'agit-il, parlez !

- Je vous prie de me pardonner votre majesté, mais je ne puis révéler les motifs de ma demande.

- Colonel, dans ce cas je ne puis y répondre favorablement si vous ne n'exposez pas les raisons pour lesquelles vous souhaitez un tel changement. N'aie-je pas toujours répondu à vos attentes Colonnel Oscar ?

- Bien sur votre Majesté et je puis vous assurer que vous n'êtes en rien concerné dans ma décision, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, il s'agit d'une démarche personnelle et rien de plus.

- Colonel Oscar, dois-je vous rappelez que votre devoir est de veiller sur la Reine et si vous ne m'apportez aucune raison valable devant remettre en cause cette obligation, je suis au regret de refuser votre requete.

- Votre majesté, si vous le permettez ...

- Colonel Oscar, ma décision est prise. L'interrompa-t-elle. - Bien dans ce cas, permette-moi de me retirer votre majesté.- Vous pouvez disposer Colonel.

- Merci votre majesté et j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ce moment d'égarement de ma part.

- Soyez sans crainte Colonnel, vos années de service ont déjà prouvés votre loyauté à mon égard, vous pouvez partir tranquille.

Oscar sortit du boudoir de la Reine à la fois confuse et anéantie. Comment allait-elle se conduire en société tout en occultant ses sentiments pour Fersen. Elle devait faire son possible pour l'éviter à la cour.

La semaine qui suivit son intervention auprès de la Reine fut très éprouvante, non seulement il lui arrivait d'apercevoir Fersen au détour d'un couloir, mais les rumeurs sur sa liaison avec la Reine se firent de plus en plus persistantes et commençaient à entacher la crédibilité de la Reine aussi bien à la Cour qu'au près du peuple français.

La Reine avait juré de ne plus revoir Fersen si son fils était sauvé mais comme le dit si bien l'expression "le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas".

De par son rang, Fersen était très souvent présent à la cour bien qu'il s'était résolu à ne plus rencontrer la Reine en cachette.

Les semaines passèrent pour Oscar entre courbettes et esquives, épuisée, elle décida de rentrer plus tôt que prévu au manoir des Jarjayes où elle découvrit dans le salon un visiteur inattendu.


	2. Chapter 2

- Fersen ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Cela fait longtemps que vous etes là ?

- Bonsoir Oscar. Non, je ne suis arrivé qu'il y a quelques minutes. Oscar, je suis désolé de vous importuner mais je dois vous parler d'un sujet délicat avec vous.

- Fersen, si vous me le permettez, je souhaiterais d'abord me changer, la journée a été éprouvante pour moi.

- Mais bien sur Oscar, veuillez pardonner mon manque de civisme.

Oscar monta prestement dans sa chambre et enleva la veste de son uniforme, elle prit une profonde respiration et une fois qu'elle eu réussi à calmer les tumultes de son coeur, elle redescendit au salon.

- Alors Fersen, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- C'est au sujet de la Reine, Oscar. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner d'elle, et lorsque je parais à la cour, je m'arrange toujours pour ne pas rester seule en sa présence mais rien n'y fait. Les mauvaises langues vont toujours bon train. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Oscar, car si je pars qu'il lui arrive quelque chose jamais je ne me le pardonnerais et d'un autre coté, si je reste, je sais que je serais responsable de sa perte.

- Fersen, que voulez-vous que je vous dise que vous ne sachiez déjà ? Tant que vous serez à la cour, rien ne pourra les arreter. Néanmoins, je puis comprendre que la situation actuelle de la France et de notre Reine ne vous conduise vers ce choix. La seule façon de mettre à terme à ces rumeurs, serait que vous quittiez définitivement la France.- Mais cela m'est impossible Oscar, la Reine se retrouverais alors seule face à tous ces requins.

Puis Fersen se versa un Cognac qu'il vida d'un trait et se plongea dans ses souvenirs, lors de son retour des Amériques et du bal où il avait fait une brève apparition ainsi que l'instant ou il comprit que la jeune femme qui avait réussi à le subjugué lui et le reste de l'assemblée par sa beauté et sa grace, n'était autre qu'Oscar.

- Oscar, j'ai peut-etre une idée mais je risque de vous choquer en vous l'exposant.

- Fersen, vous oubliez que je ne suis pas l'une de ces jouvencelles mais le Colonnel de la Garde Francaise et donc de ce fait, rien ne peut me choquer. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Supposons que je rencontre à plusieurs reprises une meme femme suffisament belle, voir meme plus pour faire oublier la Reine. Supposons également que je cottoie règulièrement cette meme personne pour faire croire à une quelconque relation amoureuse entre nous. Croyez-vous que cela suffirait à faire taire toutes ces médisances ?

- Peut-etre oui mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver cette perle rare.

- Alors je ne vois qu'une personne capable de relever ce défi." Puis la regardant droit dans les yeux il s'exclama: " Vous Oscar !

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? J'ai du mal comprendre, vous n'y pensez pas !

- Non Oscar, vous m'avez parfaitement comprise. Rappelez-vous ce bal où vous m'étiez apparu tel un ange. Vous ne vous en etes pas rendu compte mais tout le monde s'était retourné sur votre passage, meme moi, mérisable que je suis, je m'étais laissé porté par vos charmes.

- Fersen, vos compliments m'honorent mais vous faites erreur. Je suis Colonnel d'un régiment fait d'homme, moi-meme j'ai été élevé comme un homme depuis que je suis en age de marcher. Personne ne se laissera abuser par cette farce.

- Vous vous trompez Oscar. Sous ses vetements d'homme vous cachez une ame pure et noble mais également une magnifique jeune femme qui ne demande qu'à sortir de ce cocon invisible.

- Fersen, vous divaguez. Jamais je ne pourrais ressembler à toutes ces femmes frivoles et perfides.

- Et personne ne vous le demande Oscar. Contrairement à femmes, vous etes intelligente, cultivée et juste. S'il vous plait, Oscar, mon amie, acceptez de jouer ce role, pas pour moi mais pour la Reine. Au nom de notre amitié Oscar, je vous en conjure.

- C'est de la folie Fersen.

- Oscar, je vous promet que si cela devient trop difficile pour vous, alors nous arreterons et je quitterais définitivement la France et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Prenez cette aventure comme un nouveau défi, je sais que les challenges ne vous ont jamais fait peur.

- Combien de temps devra durer cette comédie d'après vous ?

- Un mois, peut-etre plus.

- En résumé, je devrais jouer au Colonnel autoritaire le jour et à la jeune pucelle la nuit.

- On peut dire cela effectivement.

- Quand souhaitez-vous commencer ?

- Le plus tot sera le mieux j'imagine. Oscar, si c'est au-dessus de vos forces je comprendrais, je sais que je vous demande beaucoup.

- Non Fersen, j'accepte bien que je reste persuader qu'il s'agisse de sauver une cause désespérer. Et moi j'espère que mes émotions ne me trahiront pas se dit-elle intérieurement.

Jugeant que la conversation était terminée, elle leva la main prete à serrer la main; il la prit par surprise lorqu'il attrapa au vol pour la porter à ses lévres, scellant leur pacte d'un baiser-main. Sans se le dire l'un et l'autre furent troublés par ce rapprochement et Fersen qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé. Après son départ, Oscar s'appretait à remonter dans sa chambre lorsqu'André, qui avait entendu la conversation depuis le couloir, fit erruption devant elle.


	3. Chapter 3

- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

- avoue que c'était difficile de ne pas vous entendre !

- Oscar, tu vas vraiment aider Fersen et te déguiser une nouvelle fois en fille ?

- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

- C'est de la folie Oscar et tu le sais, tu l'as dit toi mˆeme. Et ton père, comment crois-tu qu'il réagira en te voyant habillée en femme ?

- Mon père est parti cette après-midi pour Harras. Il doit y rester un mois.

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Oscar, tu vas te perdre à ce jeu là.

- André, je sais ce que je fais. Vas te coucher maintenant il est tard et nous devons partir tôt demain.

- Oscar, je persiste à croire que c'est une erreur mais je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi.

- Je te remercie André mais pour cette mission, j'agirais seule. Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons, tu comprends ?

- Bien comme tu voudras Oscar. A demain alors.

- A demain André.

Ils regagnèrent leurs chambres, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, l'une se remémorant le contact des lèvres de Fersen sur sa main, l'autre réflêchissant au meilleur moyen d'arrêter cette quête chimériques.

Après une courte nuit, ils partirent à l'aube pour Versailles, Oscar devant le soir même se rendre à l'un de ses bals tant appréciés par la gente féminine mais qui pour elle ne représentaient qu'une activité frivole qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Elle avait essayé toute la journée de ne pas penser à cette soirée mais c'était plus fort qu'elle: elle s'imaginait déjà dans ses bras. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait la reconnaître et si Fersen ne pouvait finalement pas venir, que fera-t-elle alors ?

Après une journée éreintante, elle rentra à la propriété des Jarjayes, grand-mère lui tendit un paquet avec un message à son attention qu'un coursier venait d'apporter. Elle donna congé à André et prise par la curiosité se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une magnifique robe du même bleu que son uniforme et cousue de fil doré. Elle n'avait rien d'extravagant, et n'était pas recouverte de dentelle à n'en plus finir ...elle suivait de ses doigts le dessin de cette robe qui, elle devait reconnaîte lui plaisait beaucoup, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle lut le message et n'en revenait toujours pas: Fersen lui offrait cette robe en espèrant ainsi compenser l'imposture qui lui infligeait et pour laquelle il souhaitait être pardonné. Il lui indiquait qu'il s'occuperait de sa tenue pour chacun des bals où ils paraîtraient, ainsi il serait sûr de la reconnaître.

Elle fit appeler grand-mère, lui expliqua ses intentions en lui faisant promettre de garder le secret et lui demanda de l'aider à s'habiller. Bien que grand-mère fut également contre cette idée, elle consentit à la seconder dans sa démarche. Oscar fût surprise de constater que la robe lui était parfaitement ajustée, et lorsque Grand-mère la coiffa du diadème de saphir assorti à la robe et qu'elle se présenta devant le miroir, elle paniqua: elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître et c'est qui lui faisait peur.

Et si André avait raison: si elle en perdait son âme comme il lui arrivait souvent de lui répéter. Elle demanda à grand-mère de rester seule un moment, s'encourageant intérieurement à se jeter dans l'arène. Puis elle descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où un carrosse l'attendait, tout en tenant sa robe avec précaution ayant peu l'habitude de porter ce genre d'accoutrement.

André ne l'avait rejointe prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas assister au spectacle de cette comédie elle entra dans la salle de bal, elle se présenta comme étant Isabelle, une cousine éloignée des Jarjayes et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avança dans la pièce, elle remarqua effectivement que les hommes se retournaient effectivement sur son passage et les femmes commencèrent leurs commérages à voix basses.

Fersen vint à son secours, la prenant par le bras pour la conduire au milieu de la pièce pour danser afin de la détendre un peu. Ils évoluèrent ainsi au rythme de la musique tels deux papillons multicolores virevoltant dans les airs.

A suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4: DANSE, DANSE PETIT PAPILLON**

- Relaxez-vous Oscar, je ne vais pas vous manger;

- Mais je n'ai pas peur de vous Fersen, c'est juste que je me sens ridicule dans cet accoutrement.

- Non vous n'êtes pas ridicule, au contraire, vous êtes magnifique Oscar, vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi me dévisage-t-on ainsi ?

- Parce que la plupart des femmes ici présentes sont jalouse de votre beauté. Vous êtes si naturelle alors qu'elles sont, pour la plupart fardées et disgracieuses, les unes plus que les autres. Ce sont elles qui sont ridicules pas vous. A dire vrai, vous me faites penser à une rose exquise, qui vient d'éclore après la rosée du matin, fraîche et délicate comme elle.

Oscar regardait Fersen, abasourdie par tant de compliments à son égard, et tout droit sortis de la bouche d'un homme qui se dit épris de la Reine.

- Fersen, vous vous jouez de moi ?

- Non, je suis sincère. Ne reniez pas votre vrai nature Oscar, elle ne demande qu'à s'exprimer.

Oscar ne savait que répondre à tant d'éloges, elle, qui s'était évertuer toute sa vie à se comporter et à agir comme un homme, devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait prisonnière de ce corps façonné contre nature.

- Fersen, est ce que la Reine est au courant de ce subterfuge ?

- Non, j'ai jugé préférable de ne pas lui en faire part. J'avais peur que dans un moment d'égarement elle ne révèle la véritable raison de notre relation. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je pense plus approprié que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui bien sûr...Axel.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à converser de tout et de rien, faisant abstraction du reste du monde puis tard dans la soirée chacun rentra dans son foyer.

Pour chaque occasion Fersen faisait livrer une nouvelle robe plus belle encore que la précédente et qui devait coûter une véritable fortune, ce qui la gênait énormément étant donné les difficultés que traversaient la France actuellement. Oscar en avait fait part à Fersen qui lui assurer qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un prêt effectué grâce à l'une des amies de sa soeur Sophia. En tant que Colonel de la Garde Royale, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que les bals se succédaient à un rythme aussi effréné entre courbettes, révérences, baise-main et autres sourires polis... Tout cela faisait tourner la tête à Oscar, elle commençait à se prendre au jeu et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. De même, plus elle passait du temps auprès de Fersen, plus son amour pour lui grandissait. Qu'allait-elle devenir quand tout ceci serait terminé ? car à un moment ou un autre Fersen reviendra vers la Reine, elle en était convaincue, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle décida donc de profiter des instants présents sans penser aux répercussions possibles à la fin de cette aventure, persuadée que tout redeviendrait comme avant ...l'héritier des Jarjayes, condamné à vivre une vie solitaire par la faute de l'ambition démesuré et aveuglante de son père. Fersen, lui, guettait à chaque fois sa venue, appréciant de plus en plus les longues conversations qu'il échangeait avec elle sur la politique, la musique, le monde au général, ce qui le changeait énormément de celles avec la Reine qui se bornait à parler des derniers commérages et de ses derniers achats en bijoux et autres accessoires.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés déjà, Oscar devait encore une fois se préparer pour rejoindre Fersen pour un nouveau bal. André, las des sorties nocturnes d'Oscar et triste de sa conduite, s'était résolu à rejoindre les gardes françaises; il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle découvre qu'il était en train de perdre la vue et qu'elle est ainsi pitié de lui. Aussi, ce soir là, essoufflée d'avoir tant dansé avec Fersen, elle se réfugia dans le petit jardin attenant au château pour prendre un peu l'air. Elle admirait les roses qui en bordaient l'allée, se rappelant les paroles de Fersen: " une rose exquise ...à la rosée du matin". Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un homme à la voix très grave s'adressait à elle:

- Madame, que diriez-vous de retourner au château et de m'accorder une danse ?

Cette voix n'était pas celle de Fersen, et piquée au vif par celui qui interrompait son moment de liberté, elle leva les yeux vers lui et fût surprise de voir le Duc de Germain qui la fixait:

- Madame ?

Oscar se leva et lui fit non de la tête avec une révérence qui lui coûta beaucoup tant elle détestait cet homme qui était responsable de la mort de ce petit garçon il y a quelque temps alors qu'il avait tenté de le détrousser.

- Puis-je savoir le motif de votre refus ?

- Monsieur, il se trouve que j'ai déjà beaucoup dansé et je souhaiterais me reposer.

Lui dit-elle en essayant de déguiser sa voix.

Le Duc de Germain lui empoigna alors fermement le bras et lui refit une nouvelle fois sa demande en insistant lourdement. C'est le moment que choisit Fersen pour réapparaître.

- Si vous le permettez votre grâce cette jeune personne vous déjà répondu.

- Je voulais juste en être sûr. Lui dit -il se retournant.

- Votre grâce, il me semble pourtant que sa réponse était assez claire. Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas. Lui affirma-t-il tout en lui jetant un regard sombre plein de colère, une main à son épée, prêt à le défier en duel.

Le Duc de Germain ayant vu son geste, jugea préférable de ne pas insister ne voulant pas provoquer d'incident diplomatique même si cela lui démangeait de remettre à sa place celui qu'il considérait comme l'amant de la Reine.

- Ce n'est que partie remise je suppose Mademoiselle. Répondit-il avec le même regard tout en la relâchant

Après que le Duc de Germain se soit retiré, Fersen inquiet, s'adressa à Oscar.

- Oscar, vous allez bien ? vous êtes toute pâle.

- Axel, je dois vous avouer que je ne suis jamais sentie aussi impuissante habillée ainsi. Si j'avais revêtu mon uniforme, j'aurais pu me défendre et rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Lui dit-elle, furieuse de s'être laissée piéger par son apparence tout en sachant de quoi était capable le Duc.

- Oscar, je comprend votre désarroi et je m'en veux de vous avoir laissé seule ne fut ce qu'un court instant. Lui affirma-t-il lui prenant les deux mains, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Axel, j'aimerais rentrer, veuillez m'excuser. Lui répondit-elle en lui retirant ses mains.

- Oscar, si vous le permettez, je vous raccompagne à votre demeure.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

- J'insiste Oscar car tout ce qui arrivé est de ma faute, j'aurais du vous protéger.

- Comme vous le voudrez Axel.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Fersen et repartirent vers la salle de bal, un murmure se faisant entendre derrière eux à l'instant où ils franchirent le seuil de la pièce, mais ils n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent leur chemin.

Une fois sortis et parvenus au carosse, Fersen attacha son cheval à l'arrière, préférant monter pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

La voyant frissonnée, il passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules et pris ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. Oscar fût troublée par ce geste mais ne dit rien, puis à mi-chemin elle s'endormit, confiante et rassurée.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la propriété des Jarjayes, Fersen caressa la joue d'Oscar en espérant la réveiller, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes après. Ils se toisèrent du regard et avant qu'Oscar ne puisse réagir, Fersen se pencha vers elle, déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser tendre et délicat à la fois. Elle referma les yeux, savourant cet instant qu'elle avait maintes fois vécu en rêve. Ce fût à ce moment là qu'André, à l'affût de leur retour, ouvrit la porte du carrosse; telle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir ainsi Oscar, son Oscar enlacée dans les bras de Fersen, ses lèvres soudées aux siennes.

Ne sachant comment réagir, il choisit de refermer la porte, honteux de les avoir trouvés réunis d'une façon aussi intimes.

A SUIVRE ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: CRUEL DILEMME

Fersen était abasourdi, il avait réagi sous une impulsion: il avait tant désiré durant toute la soirée de goûter ses lèvres qui lui paraissaient si douces.

Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Il aimait la Reine, il en était convaincu mais ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Oscar au moment où il avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne était complètement différent.

Il ne pouvait détâcher ses yeux de la jeune femme, perdu dans l'immensité de son regard. Non, il ne devait pas être hypocrite et reconnaitre que de l'avoir embrassé l'avait troublé beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

- Oscar, pardonnez mon geste, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

Oscar, quand à elle, était restée muette, incapable d'émettre un son, totalement surprise par ce que venait de faire Fersen. Il l'avait embrassé elle ! Elle, qui s'était toujours évertuée à ne jamais rien laisser paraitre de sa feminité, avait échoué lamentablement.

Elle baissa les yeux ne sachant comment réagir ni répondre...Elle devait fuir cet homme qui avait réussi à mettre tous ces sens en éveil. Elle devait se fuir elle-même...

- Oscar ...dites quelque chose ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de la retenir, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sans un regard derrière elle, elle sortit du carrosse, affolée par toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait en cet instant et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre seul refuge capable de calmer les tumultes de son coeur.

André furieux d'avoir assister à cette scène, jeta un regard sévère à Fersen.

- Monsieur, à quel jeu jouez-vous ? Vous connaissez les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour vous. Cessez cette mascarade tant qu'il est encore temps, je vous en conjure.

- André, crois le ou non, je n'avais rien prémédité et je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser.

Lui dit-il en sortant du carrosse et reprenant sa monture.

- Je sais, monsieur de Fersen que vos intentions ont toujours été louables mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle s'est toujours servi de son uniforme comme d'une armure contre le monde extérieur, la protégeant de ce qui fait d'elle une femme. Sans cette armure, elle se sent désemparée et démeunie, et elle n'a jamais été préparé à cela. Ce que vous avez fait ce soir lui a rappelé la fragilité de sa condition de femme.

- Je le sais André, et je m'en veux terriblement d'être l'auteur de ce cruel dilemme. La nuit porte conseil, j'aviserais demain de ce que je vais faire.

- Bien, si vous le permettez, je vais aller voir Oscar. Bonne nuit monsieur de Fersen.

- Bonne nuit André.

André rentra à la maison des Jarjayes et se précipita devant la chambre d'Oscar et frappa à sa porte soucieux de l'état dans lequel elle devait se trouver.

- Oscar, c'est moi André. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? lui demanda-t-il en entrebaîllant la porte.

- Laisse-moi, je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Tu en sûre. Oscar, je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais.

- S'il te plait André.

Lui répondit-elle en lui tournant la tête.

- Bien Oscar, comme tu veux. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. Bonne nuit Oscar.

Elle resta là, allongée sur son lit, encore toute habillée, les évènements de la soirée se bousculant dans sa tête; elle passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, désireuse de savourer une nouvelle fois les douces sensations que lui avait procurer le baiser de Fersen...elle s'était senti frémir sous cette caresse intime et elle s'en voulait de sa réaction. Il l'avait embrassé, mais pourquoi ? voulait-il se moquer d'elle ? ou alors il pensait tellement à la Reine qu'il l'avait confondu avec elle ? Non ce n'était pas possible ...

Toutes ces questions qui restaient sans réponses l'empêchèrent de s'endormir et ce ne fût que tard dans la nuit qu'elle réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil.

André ne la voyant pas le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude, alla la trouver dans sa chambre. N'obtenant pas de réponse au coup donné à sa porte, il l'ouvrit. Il la découvrit endormie, toujours vêtue de sa robe de bal, magnifique malgré ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Elle était si belle, si frêle ...quel homme ne serait pas tenter de vouloir la protéger et de la faire sienne à jamais.

Il s'approcha du lit:

- Oscar, réveilles-toi s'i te plait. Il fait jour et la Reine va s'inquièter de ne pas te voir à ton poste.

Oscar ouvrit les yeux, surprise de voir André dans sa chambre.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Ne sais-tu pas que cela est inconvenant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une dame sans y être inviter.

Lui affirma-t-elle en se redressant.

- Non seulement tu t'habilles comme elle, mais en plus tu te comportes également comme elle maintenant !

- Sottises ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond hors du lit. Je suis toujours Oscar de Jarjayes, Colonnel de la Garde Royale ! Ne l'oublies pas !

- Moi je le sais, mais toi, il semble que tu l'ai oublié hier soir !

- Mesures tes paroles, dois-je te rappeler à qui tu parles ?

- Non, jee te parle en tant qu'ami Oscar, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Veux-tu au moins que nous en parlions ?

- C'est inutile. Mais si tu veux te rendre utile, demandes s'il te plait à grand-mère de venir m'aider à me dévêtir. Mais au fait, j'allais oublié...

- Oui Oscar...

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, je te croyais chez les gardes françaises ?

- Girodelle m'a donné une permission car je me fais du soucis pour toi. Apparemment, je n'avais pas tort.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je me suis égarée hier soir mais cela ne se reproduira plus !

- Tu as enfin décidé d'arrêter cette farce ?

- Non, mais dorénavant je mettrais plus de distance avec Axel et je lui en ferais part.

André se fît intérieurement la remarque qu'elle avait appellé Fersen par son prénom, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre Oscar ?

- Cette conversation a assez duré André et je dois me préparer. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Je vais demander à Grand-mère de venir.

- Merci André.

- Je t'en prie. A tout à l'heure alors.

André sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. La tournure que prenait cette aventure ne lui plaisait pas guère, et connaissant depuis de longues années Oscar, il savait que cela ne servait à rien de tergiverser avec elle. De part son statut hiérarchique et sa naissance, il se devait de se plier à ses volontés, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Mais il ne la laisserait pas se perdre ainsi, pas de cette façon, elle était sa meilleur amie quoiqu'elle en dise.

Grand-mère arriva un instant plus tard, à la vue du spectacle quand à la tenue qu'elle portait, Oscar n'eue pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qui avait du arriver la veille. Grand-mère était trise pour elle, car elle avait toujours su en son fort intérieur quand dévoilant sa véritable nature de femme, Oscar dévoilerait aussi son coeur et personne ne l'avait préparé à tant à cela. Elle choisit de ne rien dire, lui laissant le loisir de se confier à elle.

Quand elle eu finit de dégrafer son corset et qu'Oscar se tourna vers elle, elle vit que ses yeux s'étaient embués. Dans un geste de réconfort, elle l'entoura de ses bras, Oscar résista un instant, mais sa nouvelle condition de femme prenant le dessus, elle s'effrondra. Au bout d'un moment, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots, puis au bout d'un moment elle se ressaisit, et après une profonde inspiration et déclara:

- Excuses moi Grand mère, je me suis laissée submerger par mes émotions. Lui dit-elle tout en sèchant ses larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

- Non, Oscar, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, il est tout à fait normal de se laisser aller de temps en temps.

- Pas moi, je n'en ai pas le droit, c'est indigne d'un Jarjayes. Donnes-moi mon uniforme s'il te plait grand-mère, mon devoir m'attend.

- Es-tu bien sûr d' être en état d'aller à la cour ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

D'ailleurs personne ne m'a jamais laissé le choix, se dit-elle intérieurement, son esprit toujours préoccupé par les évènements de la veille.

Après avoir remis son uniforme, elle descendit au salon où elle prit son déjeuner dans un silence religieux puis elle demanda à André de préparer son cheval et ensuite elle se mit en route pour Versailles.

Tout le long du chemin, elle ne ressassa son attitude passée et celle qu'elle devra tenir dorénavant devant Fersen et la Reine.

Une fois arrivée au château, elle fut surprise d'apprendre que la Reine l'attendait dans son boudoir pour un entretien privé. Peu habituée à ce genre de proximité avec la Reine sans la présence d'un tiers, elle se demanda si celle-ci n'avait pas découvert son substerfuge avec Fersen et c'est avec une crainte qu'elle dissimula difficilement qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Colonel Oscar.

- Bonjour votre majesté. On m'a dit que vous désiriez me voir, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Colonel Oscar, il y a un sujet dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

- Je vous écoute votre majesté.

- C'est à propos de votre cousine Isabelle je crois. Quels sont ses relations avec le Comte de Fersen ? Voyez vous, le Comte et moi-même, nous nous voyons de moins en moins depuis qu'il la fréquente lors des bals. Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous demander cela, et que je devrais être heureuse pour lui, au moins pendant ce temps, personne ne s'attarde sur mes liens avec lui ...mais, je vis une véritable torture depuis des semaines. Répondez-moi s'il vous plait Oscar.

Oscar était comme paralysée par le chagrin qui accaparait la Reine. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle. Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Est-ce son rôle d'avouer la supercherie ?

- Votre majesté, ma cousine et monsieur de Fersen sont très amis rien de plus.

C'est cela des amis, rien de plus, elle devait s'en persuader sinon elle courait à sa perte.

Fersen quand à lui était resté éveillé toute la nuit, cherchant sans relaches les motifs de sa conduite à cette soirée. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'excuser auprès d'elle car il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié et ni prendre le risque d'anéantir tous les efforts qu'ils avaient mis pour déjouer les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui et la Reine ...la Reine, comme elle lui paraissait insipide et glaciale comparé à Oscar. Il repensa à la délicieuse sensation qu'il avait ressentit en la tenant dans ses bras, cet extraordinaire rayonnement émanant de tout son être tel le feu de la passion auquel il avait été près à succomber.

A suivre ...


End file.
